


Gifts of the Heart

by ForestWren



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Images, Finwean family drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, It Depends on Your Point Of View, M/M, Or not, Quenya Names, Romance, Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020, Valinor, Years of the Trees, the happy days before everything went to Morgoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestWren/pseuds/ForestWren
Summary: Maitimo and Findekáno fall in love through gifts, confronting old family resentments as they go.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	Gifts of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



> This story was written for the Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020! Thanks to the TRSB mods for making this possible, and huge thanks to the wonderful lferion for the beautiful art and for beta-ing! This story wouldn't exist without you, _mellon._
> 
> This can be interpreted as a happier prelude to canon, or as the beginnings of a canon divergence AU -- whatever floats your boat.
> 
> A guide to important Quenya words/names in the story, because they confused me for a very long time:  
> Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Nelyo, Russandol, Russo: Maedhros  
> Findekáno, Finno: Fingon  
> Fëanáro: Fëanor  
> Nolofinwë: Fingolfin  
> Makalaurë, Káno: Maglor  
> Atto, Atya: Dad  
> Ammë: Mom
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)

**Gifts of the Heart**

* * *

It all started with the badger. 

It was a little thing, carved of an intricate blue stone. Maitimo was sure that even someone as small as Findekáno would have no trouble holding on to it. A simple design in silver was inlaid into its back, which his mother had helped him with. It was sweet, in a wonky sort of way. He liked it.

He only hoped Findekáno would like it too.

He was standing across the street from Nolofinwë’s house in Tirion. The area was clean and quiet. The birds chattering in a nearby tree were the only sound, other than Maitimo’s thumping heart. What was he doing? He had always liked his little cousin, but they weren’t friends. Their fathers’ hatred for each other had made that impossible. Was he just going to walk up to him and give him a badger?

He gritted his teeth. Yes, he was. He had put a lot of effort into the little thing, and he wasn’t going to waste it by keeping it to himself. Findekáno was nice. He wouldn’t be mean to Maitimo, even if he didn’t like the badger. Everything would be fine.

Hopefully.

Maitimo’s thoughts were interrupted by the creak of a door opening. He looked up sharply. It was Findekáno.

This was it. He took a deep breath and waved.

Findekáno looked up. Confusion flitted across his face for a moment, but it was soon replaced by curiosity. He waved back and walked toward Maitimo. There was silence for a moment as they both stared at each other. 

“You are very tall,” Findekáno announced. He sounded both awed and irritated.

Maitimo laughed, surprised.

“Yes, I am,” he said. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s all right,” said Findekáno.

“Thank you for your kindness,” Maitimo said with a smile. The small boy had sounded for all the world like he was pronouncing the judgment of the Valar.

“Why are you here?” Findekáno asked, oblivious to Maitimo’s amusement.

“Well,” Maitimo said, his voice dropping to a whisper. “It’s a secret, but I think I can trust you.”

Findekáno stared up at Maitimo. The older boy crouched down so he was level with his cousin.

“Promise not to tell anyone?” he asked. 

“I promise!” Findekáno nodded earnestly.

“I have a present for you.”

Findekáno gasped. 

Slowly, Maitimo opened his palm and revealed the badger.

Findekáno’s eyes widened comically. The little boy looked completely entranced with Maitimo’s performance. He crouched down to look more closely at the blue object. His cautious finger touched the top for a moment before he drew it back. 

“What is it?” he whispered.

“It’s supposed to be a badger,” Maitimo responded, a little nervous. He wasn’t quite happy with the way the design had turned out, but he tried not to let it show.

“A badger,” Findekáno repeated quietly. Suddenly he laughed. “It’s like me!”

Maitimo blinked. “What?”

“I like blue and silver, and Ammë always tells me not to badger her so much.”

Maitimo laughed. 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” he admitted. “I like it.” 

Findekáno grinned. “I like it too. Thank you, Maitimo!”

It was not long until Findekáno had to return inside, but Maitimo carried his grin with him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Maitimo’s family soon left on a trip to the east, while Findekáno’s remained for the most part in Tirion. A season passed before the Fëanárians returned.

Maitimo was sitting outside his family’s house in Tirion, glad to be back. The light of Laurelin was bright and warm, a pleasant change after so long outside its reach. 

Then he heard someone calling his name. He looked up sharply. To his great surprise, he recognized his favorite half-cousin.

“Hello, Findekáno. What are you doing here?”

“I… I have something for you,” the little boy stammered, moving closer and holding his hands behind his back.

“What?”

“I… it’s kinda dumb of me really and I don’t know if it’s any good and you’ll probably hate it and think it’s weird but I already made it and I thought it would be a waste not to give it to you so here you go.” He shoved an object into Maitimo’s hands and backed away, blushing furiously.

Maitimo looked at it curiously. It was a necklace made of many different colors, sizes, and shapes of beads knotted together. Some seemed to be made of glass, while others were of pearl, metal, or semi-precious stone. 

“I was learning about meditation necklaces and I love the badger and I thought I should make you something in return. Sorry, it’s not very good.”

“Findekáno, this is wonderful!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Where in Valinor did you get these big beads?”

“I sort of made them. Ammë and a friend of hers helped.”

“They’re beautiful. Thank you so much!”

Findekáno blushed.

“It’s nothing. I had to thank you somehow.”

“You didn’t need to repay me like this, but I love it.”

“No, I did need to. The badger meant a lot to me, and I wanted to tell you that somehow. I couldn’t think of a better way to thank you.”

Maitimo blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected Findekáno to even remember the little thing, although Maitimo certainly did. He hadn’t anticipated that it would mean so much to the younger boy. It was surprisingly nice to see that his work had paid off like this. He smiled.

“Thank you! I’m glad you liked it,” he said. “The necklace is beautiful.”

Findekáno smiled back shyly. “You’re welcome.”

There was a beat of silence. Then, as though he were plunging off a cliff into the sea, Findekáno gathered himself and spoke.

“I don’t have anything to do tomorrow and my family will be busy, so I was wondering if you might want to meet me at the park?”

Maitimo thought about it. His father probably wouldn’t agree to let him meet with any of Nolofinwë’s family, and he would be angry if he found Maitimo doing it without permission. It was a risk. 

But it would be nice to interact with someone outside his immediate family, for once. He liked Findekáno, and he might never have another chance to know him better. He looked at his little cousin. The expression on his small face, simultaneously nervous and hopeful, was all it took to make up Maitimo’s mind.

“Sure, I’ll see you there.”

The blinding smile on Findekáno’s face made this already worth the risk.

* * *

**_Eleven years later_ **

“Russo!” cried Fidnekáno joyfully, finally catching sight of his friend. He had been waiting for him for the better part of half an hour. He bit back a laugh at Russandol’s bewildered expression. Russandol may have grown since they’d last met (he must have had yet another adolescent growth spurt — Findekáno swore he looked at least seven feet tall now), but he was still no match for Findekáno’s hidden seat thirty feet up a giant oak tree.

“Where are you?” Russandol shouted. Findekáno stood up on the branch and waved, laughing. 

Russandol looked up in surprise.

“What are you doing up a tree?” he asked, visibly trying to hold back his laughter.

“Hiding from your family.”

“They’re nowhere near here! I told you I was leaving them in Aulë’s halls.”

“After that incident with Carnistir, I’m not taking any chances. Now get up here!”

“Fine,” said Russandol, shaking his head fondly. He clambered nimbly up the tree and was sitting beside Findekáno within minutes. 

“If we fall to our deaths from this unnecessarily high branch, it’s your fault.”

“We won’t fall, this branch is huge. And you have to admit it’s a good hiding place!”

“All right, fair enough. I bet even Tyelko would have a hard time finding us up here.”

“Exactly. Now, how long do we have before your family misses you?”

“Don’t worry, I planned this time. Atto, Ammë, Curvo, and Moryo are talking with some Maiar about architecture, so they’ll probably be busy for the rest of the day. I told them I was going to look for something I forgot in the garden last time. We should have a few hours before anyone misses me. How about you?”

“I told Atya I was going for a walk, so I should be good for two or three more hours at least.”

“You walked here? Did it take long?”

“An hour or two. I don’t exactly live near here, you know. Also, I brought lunch. You’re welcome.”

“Wait a minute. You take five-hour walks on your own, and your family doesn’t look for you?”

“Not exactly, but don’t worry. I didn’t tell them where I was going. It’ll be a while before they check around here.”

Russandol looked equal parts exasperated and fond. “I hope I won’t have your angry family at my door accusing me of kidnapping!”

“Eh, they won’t be too worried. I do this fairly often.”

“Idiot,” said Russandol, unsuccessfully trying to fight back a smile. “What if you’d fallen out of the tree?”

Findekáno grinned unrepentantly. “You’d have arrived and rescued me.”

Russandol rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“Well, in that case, I can safely give you what I brought,” he said.

Findekáno’s grin widened and he leaned towards his friend in anticipation. No matter how much he told himself that it was childish to get this excited over a present, he could never stop the thrill of excitement that Russo’s gifts brought.

Russandol reached into the bag he’d brought with him and drew out a drinking horn. It was off-white at the top, fading to black at the bottom. Both the bottom tip and the rim of the mouth were plated with embellished copper. It was maybe two feet long and attached to a thin chain so that it could be slung around a shoulder.

“Tyelko forced us all to go hunting again, and this time I managed to shoot something,” said Russandol. “I thought it was a moment worthy of celebration. And if you’re going to be out walking for five hours without telling anyone where you’re going — which is dangerous, by the way — you should at least have something to drink while you’re gone.”

“I feel like I should tell you to stop mothering me, but I honestly don’t care if I get a horn out of it.”

Russandol laughed. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” Findekáno said. "Although how you managed to shoot anything is beyond me,” he added, unable to resist.

Russandol laughed again, and Findekáno’s smile broadened. 

They sat together for a long time, talking about nothing and everything. It had been a long time since they’d seen each other, and both were eager to make up for lost time. They were happy and carefree, smiling and singing and laughing together. 

Findekáno had always loved Russo’s laugh. It was loud and enthusiastic, as though every part of him was absorbed in the joy of the moment. He didn’t let himself go like that often enough, but it lightened Findekáno’s heart every time he did.

Russandol usually presented himself as aloof; the calm and sensible and unflappable one in a family of eccentric geniuses. It was only with the people he was closest to that he opened up and showed his true colors, letting himself breathe. 

When he could let go of Nelyafinwë Fëanárion, the formal persona, and even Maitimo, the default for anyone who wasn’t a close friend, what was revealed was truly wonderful. The part that was Nelyo, the part that was Russandol: they were the tender sweetness and the soft smiles and the honest, hearty laughter. Findekáno was one of the very few people lucky enough to see this side of Maitimo Nelyafinwë Fëanárion. 

He looked at Russo fondly as the laugh faded away into a soft smile. His friend’s copper hair glinted beautifully in the dappled green light. He was strikingly handsome, as always, but he was also happy and carefree and calm. To Findekáno, that gave the moment a whole different sort of beauty. He could gladly spend the rest of eternity in this moment, with him. He loved this. 

He loved him.

_Wait. What?_

_Oh._

_Oh, Eru._

Everything in Findekáno’s mind came to a sudden, screeching halt.

_I love him._

_I’m in love with Russandol._

His mind was frozen, staring at those simple words in shock and disbelief.

_I love him. Russandol. I’m in love. With him._

The world stopped, spun, and contorted, trying desperately to fit in this new information.

_What in all Arda am I supposed to do with this?_

“Finno, you all right?” Russandol was looking at him with concern.

He was _not_ ready to discuss this with Russandol yet.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m good. I was just… thinking.”

Russandol’s brow furrowed in concern. “Are you sure?”

“I’m fine, Russo,” he insisted. 

Findekáno’s mind was buzzing, still spinning and warping in an attempt to make sense of things. He needed time to think, preferably alone. He pretended to check the time by looking at the light of the Trees and cursed. 

“It’s later than I thought. I have to go. I need to get back before my family gets worried.”

“You said they wouldn’t come looking for you for a long time,” said Russandol, a worried frown playing about his lips. “Are you sure nothing’s the matter?”

“Yes. I just hadn’t realized how late it is. It’s already been three hours, and I just realized that Atya is getting home sooner than I thought,” Findekáno lied.

“All right, if you’re sure,” said Russo reluctantly. Findekáno could tell that he was still doubtful, but was letting the matter drop. He found himself once again grateful for Maitimo’s excellent diplomatic skills.

They helped each other down the tree, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Findekáno’s mind was still whirring as he walked home. 

He couldn’t be in love with Russandol. They could never have anything more than a secret friendship, consisting of stolen moments and whispers. They both knew this from the start. 

Russandol’s family would never accept it. Varda, even Findekáno’s family would never accept it. That was not even considering the scandal it would create if such a thing became public. The whole reason they had kept their friendship a secret was to avoid family drama — a relationship was absolutely out of the question.

But what would that mean? Would he just keep his feelings to himself forever, hoping that they would somehow fade with time? That, eventually, he could fall for someone less inconvenient? 

No. That would be disrespectful and cruel, both to himself and to Russo. He knew from his mother how rare it was for love to fade like that. From his father, he knew that was why even Manwë was shocked when Finwë decided to remarry. To try and ignore this, to deny his feelings even to himself, was not a solution.

But what options did that leave?

Findekáno looked at the drinking horn slung around his shoulders. The decorations alone must have taken many hours to make, not to mention skill. It was a trophy from a notable achievement of Russandol’s, and he’d given it to Findekáno simply because he thought he’d like it. It was considerate and kind, given with no anticipation of repayment. Given simply because they cared about each other.

He had to try to make this work. He couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t.

_Damn this. Damn our families, damn our people, damn everything. I love him. Nothing else is important._

_The only thing that matters is whether or not he loves me back._

* * *

The street was crowded with people who had stopped to watch Káno’s performance. Maitimo wasn’t surprised; he certainly would have stopped to listen, had he been a passerby. 

He had volunteered to escort his brother to Tirion to test his newest composition on an audience, and he was glad he did. Káno had refused to let any of his family hear it, claiming that they would disturb his thinking. Maitimo would probably have never heard it if he wasn’t here. And it was worth coming all this way to hear — it was truly magnificent. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as the music swelled to a climax.

He applauded along with the rest of the crowd when the song concluded, his heart nearly bursting with pride and the intensity of the music. He caught Káno’s eye and grinned, giving his little brother two thumbs up. He managed to glimpse Káno’s matching grin before his view was blocked by someone standing in front of his seat.

“Excuse me,” he said, trying to see past the obstruction. Then he looked up and did a double-take.

“Finno?” 

Finno grinned.

“I was hoping you’d be here! I heard Makalaurë was going to perform, so I got my family to come by and listen. Tell him we all thought it was magnificent!”

Maitimo blinked, then grinned back. “It was pretty magnificent, wasn’t it? I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“That’s my Russandol,” Finno chuckled. “Always ridiculously proud of everyone.” 

Maitimo elbowed his friend in the side and Finno jumped back, laughing.

"Wait! One more thing before you chase me out of here,” he said, reaching into the satchel he had brought. “I have something for you.” 

“No,” said Maitimo, looking around furtively, “Not here. People could see.”

“It can’t wait, I have to go in a moment. Everyone but Atya has already left.”

Maitimo was still reluctant.

“I wrapped it in cloth so it’s less conspicuous. Open it when I’m gone — that way you have time to find somewhere more private. You can tell me what you think when I see you next, but I want you to have this now. All right?”

“All right,” said Maitimo, smiling despite himself. Finno was often so energetic and hard to keep still, that people assumed he wouldn’t put much effort into anything. Maitimo was one of the lucky few who knew how extraordinarily thoughtful he could be when he wanted to.

“Good,” said Finno, pressing the object into Maitimo’s hands with a smile. A call of ‘Findekáno!’ from across the street interrupted the moment.

“All right, I have to go now,” said Finno with a grimace. “Until next time, Russo!” Then, with a squeeze of Maitimo’s hand, he was gone.

Maitimo didn’t unwrap the object until late that evening after he had made his way home and gone up to his room. Káno was also sleeping here at the moment (his room had been rather damaged by some experiment of Curvo’s), but he was busy giving an account of the day’s events to Fëanáro. Maitimo didn’t expect him up for another few hours at least. After looking around to ensure everything was safe, he sat down on his bed and unfolded the cloth.

Inside was a book. Its hard cover was wrapped in dark blue leather, and it had a hinged metal clasp with lovely bronze-colored swirls. When Maitimo lifted it off the cloth, he found a long woven bookmark of blue and yellow linen hidden underneath. He smiled. They were beautiful.

He opened the book. He noticed that, to his surprise, the pages were blank. Puzzled, he flipped to the front.

Written on the first page, he found these words:

_This for you, and I want you to fill it yourself._

_I made it because I know you, and I know that you have countless thoughts and feelings that never see daylight. I think that they deserve better. Your thoughts are just as precious and unique and valid as anyone’s, and they deserve the respect that you give to everyone else but not to yourself._

_Perhaps you don’t think they’re the work of genius. Does anyone truly wise ever think that? And maybe they aren’t the work of genius, but they’re yours. Nobody else can think your thoughts for you._

_Record them. Write them down. You are as much a genius as anybody._

_Treasure yourself, Maitimo._

_\- Findekáno_

_P.S. Don’t be too rough with this book. I bound it myself and it’s probably not as sturdy as I think it is. Feel free to find a better one if this falls apart. - Finno_

_P.P.S. I’m no poet, so sorry if this dedication is terrible. Hopefully, you’ll find this useful anyway. - Finno_

Maitimo stared down at the paper. He’d had no idea Finno cared so much about this. He was both confused and touched by the gesture.

He shook his head. He’d had a long day, and felt too tired to work this out right now. Things would be clearer in the morning. 

He went to bed with Finno’s words still floating in his head.

Maitimo woke to the sight of Káno holding Finno’s book in his hands.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Káno asked when he saw that Maitimo was awake.

“Put that down!” Maitimo cried, sitting up in bed. “It’s private!”

“You left it on the side table in plain view. That doesn’t seem very private.”

“Put it down, Káno!”

“Why? It’s interesting.”

“I see no reason that my private business should be interesting to you.”

“Really? I find it fascinating,” said Káno, ignoring his brother. “It seems to me that Findekáno is in love with you.”

Maitimo froze, his outrage momentarily forgotten. 

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“No. That can’t be right. We’re just friends.”

“I’m just calling it as I see it.”

“No. We’re nothing alike. He’s always so happy and vibrant and energetic and amazing. What could he see in someone like me? He pulls reckless stunts and improvises and makes everyone laugh. He deserves someone who can keep up with him when he does that. He deserves someone who can make him happy. I can’t do that for him. He’s far too wonderful to be in love with me.”

“Wow,” said Káno, raising his eyebrows. “It sounds like you’re halfway to being in love with him yourself.”

Maitimo opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His eyes widened.

That statement should not make any sense. How could he love Findekáno, when they were so different? When their fathers each cursed the day the other was born? When his very name, Nelyafinwë, was an insult to Findekáno’s existence? He was the loyal one. The one who always upheld tradition and propriety, and dissuaded his brothers from pursuing their absurd schemes. It was completely irrational for him to fall in love with Findekáno.

The problem was, it fit. It made far too much sense. He had always liked Finno, and they had only grown closer as time went by. Maitimo looked forward to seeing Finno more than almost anything else in his life. He put nearly absurd amounts of effort into the gifts he gave Finno and planned their meetings so he would have as much time with him as he could get. 

Was it possible that he was actually in love with Findekáno Nolofinwion?

“Woah,” said Káno suddenly. “That hit _way_ closer to home than I meant it to. Seriously, Nelyo? Are you in love?”

“Not helpful, Káno,” Maitimo muttered, sounding much more panicked than he meant to. 

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. It explained the strange nerves he felt every time he saw Finno. It explained why he cared so much about whether or not Finno liked his gifts. It explained why getting even a short letter from Finno made him so happy. This made far too much sense.

Káno’s eyes softened. “What’s wrong, Nelyo? Was it something I said? I can shut up now if you want.”

Maitimo looked up at his brother, his eyes wide.

“I think you might be right, Káno,” he whispered. “I think I might love him.”

“You didn’t know this until just now?”

Maitimo nodded shakily.

“What do I do?” he whispered. “What can I possibly do?” He knew he sounded desperate, but he had no idea how to handle this information and his brother was the only person he could ask. After all, Káno had always been fairly successful with his various romantic adventures.

Káno frowned in thought. 

“Are you serious about him?” he asked eventually.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to tell.”

Káno nodded thoughtfully. “What you need to decide is whether or not he makes you happy enough to be worth the risks.”

“And if I decide he does?”

“Well, at some point you’d want to tell him how you feel. Probably pretty soon, if things continue like this.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same?” The idea of admitting his feelings to Findekáno scared Maitimo more than he liked to admit.

“Seriously, Nelyo? Did you even read what he wrote in the book? I saw you two at the performance yesterday. It’s obvious you’re both besotted.”

“It is?” Maitimo asked, trying not to panic.

“Don’t sound so worried. Most people in this family have the social awareness of a tree frog. I don’t think anyone but me has noticed, except maybe Ammë and Moryo.”

“Great. Just great.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Anyway, if you want to take this relationship any further than friendship, you have to tell him how you feel. You can work it out together from there.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll think about this,” said Maitimo, still feeling disoriented. “Thanks, Káno.”

“Anything for you, Nelyo. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”

Maitimo nodded.

Later, he would think this through carefully. He would plan out every possible scenario. He would analyze his feelings over and over again. He would desperately try to make sure that he was absolutely, positively certain about this. But not yet. 

Right now, in this instant, he knew that he loved Findekáno. He knew that he wanted something more than friendship between them.

He would tell Findekáno how he felt, and he would make sure that everything would go perfectly.

* * *

Things were, to put it lightly, not going perfectly. 

That was Findekáno’s main thought. He had been looking forward to a peaceful day out with Russandol, and maybe a chance to see whether or not Operation Romance, as he had begun referring to his current plan of action, was succeeding. 

The plan had been to ride out to the shore, within view of Tol Eressëa. The particular stretch of coast that Russandol chose had a long history in their family — it was the place where Finwë had proposed to both Miriel and Indis, where Nolofinwë had proposed to Findekáno’s mother, and Findekáno suspected the same was true for Fëanáro and Arafinwë. Findekáno wasn’t sure why Russandol wanted to come here today, but he hadn’t been very concerned. He had thought it would be great for Operation Romance. 

He had been wrong.

The ride had been made frustrating and slow by large areas of muddy road. Once they finally made it to the shore, Findekáno made the unwise decision to stand on a boulder near the water. The boulder made the reasonable decision to shift under his weight, and Fidnekáno had been unceremoniously dumped into the ocean. 

Russandol dived in after him and they managed to reach the shore, but that didn’t remedy the fact that Findekáno had been carrying the food. Now they were sitting well away from the water, soaked and exhausted. Russandol was trying in vain to find some food that wasn’t completely waterlogged, while Findekáno attempted to wring some of the water from his hair.

“Well, so much for a peaceful day out,” he sighed.

Russandol grimaced. “Yeah, that could have gone better.”

“Sorry about the food.”

“It’s all right, we’ll live.”

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Russandol eventually gave up on the food and came to sit beside Findekáno.

“There’s a reason I brought you out here,” he said suddenly. 

“What?” 

Russandol looked away nervously.

“Finno, I…” 

He trailed off into silence for a moment, visibly struggling to find the right words. Findekáno waited, bewildered. Eventually, Russandol gave up and reached into his bag. 

“This is for you,” he murmured. “I don’t know if you’ll like it, and now is certainly not the right moment anymore, but I… I want you to have it.”

He held out his hand and revealed a necklace. It looked almost as though it had been made from the shore where they sat. It was made of stone and glass, mostly, and it was sea-green and white and silver and blue.

“I made it mostly out of things that I found on this beach,” said Russandol, rushing on before Findekáno could say anything. “I chose this beach in particular because of the family tradition. It’s partly to show myself that I can, I suppose. To prove that even though everything about this goes against what our families would want, we can still have a connection to them. 

“But the reason I made it like that in the first place was that I thought it was something you would do, and I love that about you. You're resourceful. You’re not afraid to improvise because you don’t fear your mistakes. You have the power to make beauty out of anything and everything, and you use it to do wonderful things. You teach me how to find the good in situations that seem hopeless, and I can’t tell you how much that means to me.

“The little silver beads aren’t from this beach, but I thought the detail was worth including because you aren’t all uniform, either. People look at you and see one thing, but there are so many wonderful aspects of you that need closer attention to see, and I wanted to reflect that.

“The necklace turned out rather Telerin, which wasn’t exactly what I was going for, but hopefully it’s not that bad.” He glanced at Findekáno. “Besides, I suppose it’ll bring back memories after everything that’s happened today.”

Findekáno looked at the necklace in awe. Russandol’s words alone had been enough to fill him with delight. That Russandol cared enough to not only say those things but to act on them, enough to spend what looked like weeks of effort gathering, shaping, and knotting the materials, made him feel like he was overflowing with warmth. 

Then he thought about Russandol’s words again, and a sudden, terrifying, hopeful thought came to him. 

It was traditional, among the Elves of Valinor, for someone who was in love to give a handmade gift to the object of their affections. The gift was known as an _Elwenna_ and took whatever form the maker felt appropriate. It represented something about the other person, often a reason why the giver loves them, and a lot of thought and effort went into making it. To give one was essentially to say, ‘I love you, and here is a token of that love.’ 

It seemed almost unbelievable that Russandol might be doing that, today of all days, but once the thought entered Findekáno’s head, he couldn’t ignore it.

“Russo,” he said, his voice soft and uncertain, “Is this… is this what I think it is?” 

“Yes,” said Russandol. He stared out at the sea, afraid of what he would find if he looked at Finno’s face. His fists were clenched with nervous energy, but his voice was strong and steady. “This is an _Elwenna._ ”

Findekáno sucked in a deep breath. His eyes searched Russandol’s face intently.

“Are you sure?” Findekáno’s voice was soft and intense. “Russo, are you absolutely certain about this?”

Russandol met his eyes, letting his intensity show through his face. 

“Absolutely.” He took a deep breath and continued before Findekáno could say anything.

“Finno, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so grateful I have you in my life even though I have no idea what I did to deserve it. When I’m with you, I don’t have to worry or plan. We can just be there, in the moment, together. You have faith that things will work out, that you can handle whatever life throws at you, and you help me find that in myself. 

“You help me see everything from a different angle, and you never judge me for my failures. You’re brave and sweet and kind and you don’t care what anyone else thinks. You help me calm my fears and worries and make me laugh like no one else. You make everything better just by being there. I always look forward to our meetings. Findekáno Nolofinwion, you mean more to me than words can tell. I love you.”

For a moment there was silence. Findekáno searched for the right words while Russandol waited anxiously.

“Wow. Thank you so much” he said eventually. “That was amazing. I don’t know what to say. You know I’m no good at this kind of thing, not nearly as good as you, anyway, you’re amazing as usual and I’m rambling aren’t I, see what I mean? Oh, this is hopeless. Here.”

He shoved his object into Russo’s hand and looked away at the water, blushing.

“I was going to give that to you before you interrupted me with your wonderful speeches and amazingness, but you may as well have it now.”

Russandol looked at the object in his hands and then back at Findekáno, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“It’s supposed to be a sort of standing dish,” said Findekáno, blushing. “It’s not nearly as good as yours, of course, but then I’ve never been particularly good at metalworking and this had to be metal. It’s copper. And it’s relatively well-formed if I do say so myself. So, it’s pretty much you.” He laughed nervously and glanced at Russandol before continuing. 

“And I made it a standing dish like this because it can support all kinds of beautiful things and people, but it keeps itself plain and out of the spotlight. But I didn’t make anything to put on it,” —here he looked up and met Russandol’s eyes— “Because it has beauty, independent of whatever else it’s supporting. It may not be quite so showy as some other things, but it has its quiet grace and power. That is equally valuable. It is worth paying attention to and respecting and loving in its own right, no matter what it or anyone else says.”

He paused and took a deep breath. 

“That’s my long-winded way of trying to get to the point. What I mean is, I love you too. I love your laugh and your smile and the way your eyes light up when you’re happy. I love your strength and your logic and the way you always know the right thing to say in any situation. I love talking with you and laughing with you and sitting quietly with you and thinking. You make me see the world in a whole new way. You never fail to surprise me with your brilliance. You help me be slower and calmer and think rationally about things. You are wonderful, Maitimo Russandol, and I love you so much.”

Russandol stared at him with wonder and incredulous delight. 

“Wow. Okay,” he said shakily. “So… this is an _Elwenna_ too?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

There was another moment of silence. Russandol was looking into Findekáno’s eyes with an intensity that took his breath away. They had moved closer to each other as they spoke, and now Russandol was slowly leaning towards Findekáno, almost as though in a trance, his eyes never leaving Finno’s. Their faces were nearly touching when Russandol stopped.

“May I?” he asked softly.

Finno nodded, suddenly finding himself incapable of speech.

Slowly and cautiously, Russandol leaned over the last few inches between them and pressed his lips to Findekáno’s.

It was gentle and soft, a light brush of skin, but Findekáno felt his breath hitch and his lips tingled warmly even after Russandol pulled away. 

Their eyes never left each others’ as they sat there with the sea breeze in their hair, their hearts racing.

“I love you,” whispered Findekáno. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

It was a very long time before they could bring themselves to leave.

* * *

Today was the Festival of the Dancing Lights, and Findekáno was very nervous.

He would get to see Russandol again, which was good, but even that wasn’t enough to calm him. If Russandol was going to be here, so was his family, and events like this were when their fathers’ rivalry was at its most intense. It was rare for the day to go by without some kind of fight between them. Findekáno was not looking forward to it.

He glanced nervously around the hall, where many people had gathered to escape the light shower outside. He couldn’t see anyone from Fëanáro’s family, but the room was large and very crowded. They could easily be here even if Findekáno couldn’t see them. He continued to look around, fiddling nervously with his red-and-gold necklace.

Normally, at these kinds of events, both their families would dress to make their loyalties obvious. For Fëanáro’s family, that meant bright red and gold with eight-pointed stars everywhere. For Nolofinwë’s, it was a more understated but no less obvious blue and silver.

Today, Findekáno and Russandol had decided to rebel. 

Russandol had one of his usual formal outfits underneath, but over it, he had a blue cloth (which he and Findekáno had worked together to weave, in an attempt to honor Miriel) wrapped across his torso and shoulders. Makalaurë had tried to avoid wearing red in an unspoken show of support for his brother.

Findekáno’s clothing leaned more toward silver than blue. He hadn’t been able to find any red cloth, to his disappointment, but he did wear a handmade red and gold necklace with an eight-pointed star for a pendant. Russandol had assured him that this was quite enough. 

Perhaps their families would pick up on the hint and not argue today. Perhaps they would be angry at their children. Or perhaps they simply wouldn’t notice or care. Either way, Findekáno felt better for having resisted a little.

There was a wistful part of him that wished they hadn’t had to take such measures in the first place. Russandol loved his father very much. He was always telling Findekáno of some project they were attempting together or a problem they had helped each other solve. Russandol was a very good judge of character, and he regarded Fëanáro as a good person. Findekáno believed he was right.

But he also knew from experience that something about Indis’ descendants seemed to draw out the worst in Fëanáro. (To be fair, Fëanáro tended to bring out the worst in Nolofinwë as well. Perhaps that was part of the problem.) It made little sense to Findekáno, but at this point, their hatred was practically a fact of nature.

Their only real hope to avoid a fight this evening was that somehow, the two of them could be kept apart. They couldn’t argue if they didn’t see each other. 

Of course, the moment Findekáno had that thought, he immediately noticed that Fëanáro and his sons were coming in their direction. Nerdanel didn’t seem to be there, which meant that no one present could restrain Fëanáro’s temper. Findekáno considered trying to drag his family away to hide. It was no use. Soon Fëanáro and his sons were beside them, and all hope of avoiding conflict was lost.

Fëanáro was glaring daggers at Nolofinwë before anyone had said a word. Findekáno grimaced. This was not going to end well.

Fëanáro opened his mouth.

“Don’t even start,” said Nolofinwë. “I plan to have a good time tonight, and you aren’t going to stop me.” 

Fëanáro’s glare somehow became even fierier. “I apologize for delaying your pathetic idea of fun. By all means, ignore me and continue to make a fool of yourself in public.”

“Just because you have no sense of social obligation doesn’t mean the rest of us do. I happen to enjoy dancing with my wife and speaking with my sons, and I do not think doing so makes me an idiot.

“Perhaps. I merely thought that given the abysmal quality of your dancing and conversation, you might not want to display your incompetence in public.”

Nolofinwë raised an eyebrow. “In that case, perhaps it is unwise for you to display the fact that you cannot show any actual kindness.” 

Fëanáro growled. “Perhaps it is unwise for you to assume things you do not know. But maybe you can’t tell what is unwise and what isn’t, can you? So much for _Nolofinwë_.”

“I’m wiser than you’ll ever be, but I suppose that isn’t saying much.”

“Really? I don’t know why you thought it a good idea for someone as incompetent as you to start a family, but I hope you’ve realized your mistake.”

Findekáno groaned in frustration. They couldn’t go on like this. If Atya and Fëanáro kept fighting like this, they would break the Noldor in two. It might even drive Findekáno and Russandol apart. They loved each other deeply, he was sure of that now, but there was only so long they could continue sneaking and hiding as the tension around them built. This had to stop.

“ _I_ made a mistake?” Nolofinwë’s fists were clenched. “Your entire family is one giant disaster in the making, and if you had any common sense you’d know it.”

Findekáno gritted his teeth. They didn’t know. Atya didn’t know Russandol, and he certainly didn’t know how Findekáno felt about him. He wouldn’t say this if he knew. Findekáno had to believe that.

“Well, even my sons know better than to interact with the swine that you spawned.”

Findekáno saw Russandol flinch at the words. He clenched his fists. Nobody should hurt Russandol like that.

“That’s only because you’ve raised a pack of wolves just as ravenous and cruel as you are.”

They wouldn’t say this if they knew. They weren’t trying to hurt their sons. They didn’t mean it.

“Your family is a disgrace to my father and the Noldor!”

They wouldn’t say this if they knew.

“Your family is a disgrace to everyone who ever had a scrap of decency.”

Subtlety be damned.

_“Shut up!”_

Everyone turned to stare at Findekáno. He glared at them, chest heaving. “Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re never going to solve anything like this. Stop it. Shut. Up.”

Fëanáro opened his mouth, probably about to deliver some scathing remark. Findekáno growled.

He shoved past Fëanáro and his sons, seized Russandol by the collar, and pulled him into a kiss. 

Russandol froze. For a moment he was motionless in Findekáno’s arms, except for his fast and uneven breathing. Findekáno nearly pulled away, worried that he had misjudged Russandol’s desires.

Then he was pulled closer by arms that flew about his waist, and suddenly Russandol was kissing him back.

This wasn’t like their kiss by the seashore, quiet and furtive and soft as a feather. This was deep and fierce and unashamedly passionate. This was hands tangling in each other’s hair and bodies pressing close together and wonderful, desperate intimacy. This was the abolishment of secrecy, the proclamation of their love, and neither of them could care less about anyone else at that moment. It was just the two of them, alone in a crowded room, and nothing else mattered.

It was many moments before they finally pulled back enough to look around. The room had gone utterly silent. Findekáno took one glance at all the startled faces staring at them and hid his face in Russandol’s chest. Russandol buried his head in Findekáno’s hair, breathing heavily.

After many moments, they worked up enough courage to pull apart again. Everyone around them was still completely silent and motionless, utterly shocked. Russandol gave a startled little laugh, and Findekáno couldn’t help a small, slightly shaky smile. Screwing up his courage, he took Russandol’s hand and they turned to face their fathers. 

Fëanáro and Nolofinwë were staring at them with disturbingly similar expressions of shock and bewilderment. Findekáno blinked at the sight. He forgot, sometimes, that the two were brothers despite everything.

With a squeeze of Russandol’s hand, he looked his father in the eye and spoke. 

“I will not be a part of any more petty rivalry. I am in love with Maitimo Fëanárion, and nobody, not even you, can change that.” He took a deep, shaking breath. “So there.”

“This fighting is getting us nowhere,” Russandol added. His grip on Findekáno’s hand was almost painfully tight, but he kept his voice strong and steady and looked his father straight in the eye. 

“There is no reason to continue this resentment. It is misdirected and blown far out of proportion. It is completely unwarranted for us to be so cruel to Indis’ descendants simply because they exist. They had no say in the matter. If you have to be angry with someone, it should be with Grandpa Finwë. I will no longer be a part of this.” 

He took a deep breath and then added, mirroring Findekáno’s earlier words, “I am in love with Findekáno Nolofinwion, and nobody, not even you, can change that.”

Findekáno looked up at him in pride. He was in love with an amazing person, and the amazing person was in love with him. It was at times like this that he couldn’t believe his luck in finding his Russandol.

Russandol turned to him, kissed him square on the lips, and pulled away with a shaky grin.

“Come on, Finno,” he said, and, before anyone had a chance to say anything, they turned, hand in hand, and walked out of the room.

* * *

“That was the most terrifying thing I have ever done in my life,” Maitimo gasped when they finally stopped at a safe distance from their families. “I have no idea how I just did that.”

“You were magnificent!” Findekáno panted, an incredulous grin spreading across his face. “That was incredible.”

A matching grin spread slowly across Maitimo’s face. “So were you! I could never have just gone and done that in front of everyone. I barely responded in time as it was,” he added with a sheepish laugh.

“You responded as well as any sensible person could after I sprang it on you like that! Sorry about that, by the way. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“No, it’s fine. I quite enjoyed it, actually,”

They both laughed, exhausted and incredulous.

“I just hope they won’t take it too badly,” said Maitimo after a moment.

Findekáno’s eyes widened. “Will your father be very angry, do you think? Are you going to be all right at home?”

“I’ll be fine at home, don’t worry,” Maitimo reassured. “Worst case scenario is that he’ll forbid us from interacting or something. It wouldn’t be easy, but we could get around it. Things might be pretty uncomfortable, though.”

Findekáno still looked concerned. “Well, let me know if you need me. We’ll be staying in the area for a while unless we just messed that up.”

“I’ll remember. Meet you at the park in a few days?”

“I’ll be there. Good luck with your family. Stay safe.”

“You too.” 

* * *

Findekáno spent most of the next morning avoiding his family. He told himself he hoped that the more time they had to process, the more accepting they would be. In reality, he just wanted a few hours of peace before the inevitable confrontations.

His father cornered him just as he was finishing a late breakfast.

“Walk with me, Findekáno,” he said. “I believe we have some things to discuss.”

Findekáno nodded wordlessly and stood. 

This was something Nolofinwë had always done, whenever he needed to have a serious conversation with a family member. They would go out to the woods on the edge of the city, and there they would wander the familiar paths in private, talking. It had always calmed Findekáno, and he was glad to have that today. He would need it.

They walked in silence for a long way, the wind rustling through the trees as Findekáno tried to collect his thoughts. His father spoke first.

“Findekáno, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes,” said Findekáno. 

“This road will not be easy. Many people will be displeased.”

“We know.”

“You’ve made hasty decisions in the past, and you’ve regretted them. You have to be certain about these things. I don’t want you getting into something like this unless you’ve had plenty of time to think it over.”

Findekáno stopped walking and turned to look his father in the eye.

“This isn’t a hasty decision, Atya. Russandol isn’t just another adventure to me. I’ve put weeks of thought and effort into considering this. Valar, I even courted him in a roundabout way before either of us said anything outright. And I am certain. I’m as certain as I’ve ever been about anything. I love him.”

Nolofinwë studied his son intently.

“Fëanáro is not going to allow this lightly,” he said. “If there’s one thing I know about him, it is that he’s extremely stubborn when it comes to having his way. That alone will be difficult and unpleasant to deal with.”

“I know. We’ve discussed that, and we will not allow it to stand between us. Parental approval is not necessary. We’ve been meeting without it for years, and we can easily continue to do so. If anyone forbids us or threatens us or otherwise tries to stop us, we can always leave. We’re adults. I’m sure we can make our way on our own.” He paused, glancing at his father. “Of course, that’s only the last resort. I would much prefer it if we didn’t have to go that far.”

There was a moment of silence. Nolofinwë looked at his son, his face unreadable.

“So you’re telling me that you’re in love with your half-cousin, that you’re going to continue to see him no matter what I say or do, and if I or anyone else try to stop you, you’re going to run away from home and continue it anyway.”

Another beat of silence.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Findekáno looked at his father, expecting judgment. Nolofinwë sighed.

“Tell me about Maitimo.”

Findekáno blinked. There was a moment of silence as he gathered his thoughts before he spoke.

“Maitimo is wonderful. He’s kind and thoughtful and caring and strong. He’s really smart and he has a wonderful sense of logic and tactics. He works with fabric sometimes, and other times he writes things. He’s unbeatable at chess. The face he presents to the world is calm and collected and unflappable, but inside he’s sweet and sensitive and caring as well. He’s a supporting pillar for everyone around him, but he can forget that he needs and deserves as much support as anyone else. He loves his family but he doesn’t ignore their flaws. When he laughs it’s like the whole world is wonderful. He has far more names than any sensible person should be able to keep track of, and uses all of them to varying degrees. He also has a secret passion for chocolate ice cream.”

Nolofinwë looked at him gravely. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you.”

Findekáno looked him in the eyes, letting his intensity show on his face. “Yes.”

Nolofinwë studied his face for a few more moments.

“All right.”

Findekáno’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“I said all right. You have my approval.

“Fëanáro has never been kind to me, but I should know by now that children are not merely the sums of their parents. You’ve put a lot of thought, time, and effort into this, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste. You may continue what you are doing. With time, we shall be better able to choose the right course. And remember, there is no shame in deciding to walk away if things go wrong.”

“Thank you, Atya! I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” 

Nolofinwë smiled. “Well, you can repay me by showing me that I’ve made the right decision. Why don’t you start by inviting him over for dinner? I would very much like to get to know your Russandol for myself.”

Findekáno grinned. “I will.”

* * *

_Dear Russandol,_

_I just spoke with Atya this morning, and he approves! Well, sort of. He’s not going to stop us, at any rate. Victory is ours!_

_How have things gone on your end? Is your father going to cause trouble?_

_~ Finno_

_P.S. Atya also wants you to come over for dinner. Says he wants to get to know you. Let me know any times that might work! - Finno_

_P.P.S. Just leave your reply where you found this note. It’ll be delivered. - Finno_

_Dear Findekáno,_

_Congratulations on your father! That is good news indeed. Perhaps if things go wrong here, we can turn to him for support._

_For, though you have won half the fight for us, complete victory is still uncertain. I have not yet spoken to my father, aside from a few words here and there. Fortunately, I have Ammë’s support as well as that of Káno. It’s mostly due to her advice that I haven’t spoken to Atto — she says he needs time to process. She promised she'll help talk him round. Hopefully, it’ll be enough. Wish me luck!_

_In response to your postscript, I don’t know when I can come for dinner. I have to wait until the situation is more stable before I can make firm plans. Also, how did you deliver this? I found your note on my bedroom windowsill._

_Much love,_

_Russandol_

_Dear Russandol,_

_I wish you much luck and good fortune! Although I doubt you’ll truly need it; you’re great at this sort of thing. You’ve got two family members on your side already! I’ve only talked to my father._

_You can get through this. I believe in you._

_As to how I’m delivering these: I bribed Arakáno. He was bored, I had sweets. It was a good combination._

_Love and good wishes,_

_\- Finno_

* * *

Following Nerdanel’s advice, Maitimo had avoided speaking to his father for an entire day after the festival. Now, that day was over. His leave of absence was at an end.

Breakfast with the family was quiet. Fëanáro was trying not to hurt or anger his son any further, but it was obvious that he still disapproved. Maitimo was looking resolutely at his food, not wanting to cause a scene here. Even his siblings were quiet. It was impossible not to feel the tension.

The silence was broken by a loud knock at the door. Moryo stood to answer it. He returned a moment later with a small, bulging envelope.

“A message for Nelyo,” he said, turning it over to look at the seal. “From Findekáno, I think.”

Maitimo looked up. “I’ll take it in my room,” he said.

Nerdanel waved her hand. “It’s fine, you can open it here.”

Maitimo glanced nervously at the eight faces watching him expectantly. He couldn’t see a way to get out of this easily. Slowly, he took the letter from Moryo, placed it on his lap where his family’s view was blocked by the table, and opened it.

Inside were a hastily-written note and an object. Maitimo removed the note first. It ran:

_Dear Russandol,_

_I was going to give this to you later, but I realized there wouldn’t be much point in waiting. It’s a bit random, I’m afraid, but Turno Turno gave me the crystal and I just couldn’t resist! Besides, isn’t it the case that when you’re mixing paints, Fëanárian red and Nolofinwian blue make purple? Probably not this shade of purple, but my point stands._

Maitimo paused and looked at the object in question. It was a ring. Its crystal was indeed purple — pale purple, like the faint light of Laurelin on distant clouds to the far east. It was spiked like a starburst or some kind of lilac-colored explosion frozen in time, and it was set on a plain silver band. 

_As for the fact that it’s a ring,_ the letter continued, _make of that what you will. I didn’t set out with the intention of implying anything, but you may interpret it however you like!_

_Apologies for the suddenness of this, but you know how I am with ideas. I couldn’t resist._

_I hope you have a lovely day, and that things go well with your family!_

_Much love,_ _  
_ _Finno_

Maitimo laughed softly to himself. It was so like Finno to make a gift on a whim out of material that just happened to catch his fancy, and yet somehow manage to make it thoughtful and clever at the same time. He never failed to brighten Maitimo’s day.

“Wow,” said Curvo suddenly.

Maitimo jumped. He had almost forgotten that there were other people in the room. He looked up quickly, and immediately wished he hadn’t. His entire family was staring at him with varying degrees of shock, surprise, and, in some cases, delight.

“What?” he said, blushing furiously.

“The moment you started reading, your face lit up like Laurelin,” Moryo smirked.

“I have only ever seen the expression you were wearing on the face of a lovestruck camel,” said Tyelko.

“And on Atto or Ammë when one sees the other do something brilliant,” said Káno, smiling.

Maitimo looked back and forth between his family and the letter, blinking. Then he laughed and slipped the ring on his finger.

“Yeah, he does that to me.” Maitimo grinned. “I love him a lot.”

Nerdanel smiled proudly. Fëanáro’s face was unreadable. 

“I think Maitimo needs to talk to his father alone,” said Nerdanel, standing and beginning to herd Maitimo’s siblings out of the room. Before anyone could protest, they were gone and Maitimo was alone with Fëanáro.

Maitimo took a deep breath. This was it. He spoke up before Fëanáro could say anything.

“Atto, I love Findekáno. Give us a chance. Please. You don’t need to like it. You don’t need to approve. Just please, don’t try to stop us. It will only cause more pain for everyone. We can make this work out peacefully. Leave us alone, let us be happy, and we won’t bother you again.” Despite his best efforts, Maitimo’s voice was shaking by the time he finished speaking.

Fëanáro was silent for a long moment.

“You do love him,” he said, his voice soft and his face unreadable.

Maitimo nodded silently. He had said everything he could.

“And you are afraid that I will try to stop you from loving him, or at least from being with him.”

Maitimo nodded again.

“Tell me, Nelyafinwë, what would you do if I did try to stop you?”

Maitimo thought about his words carefully before speaking. 

“I would yell at you. I would probably continue seeing him in secret while I try to change your mind. Eventually, if I couldn’t do that, I would leave and go to live with him. That’s our backup plan if everything goes wrong. I don’t want to do that. I love you, Atto, and it would break my heart to part from you and Ammë and my brothers. I hope it will never come to that. But I will do it if I have to. I won’t let you keep me from this.”

Fëanáro sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“I don’t like this,” he said. “I’m not happy that you fell in love with Findekáno. I certainly don’t approve of this relationship, and I wish this all had never happened. 

“But I don’t want you to have to be afraid of me, Nelyo. I’m not utterly blind. I can see that you love him. I can see that it would not help anything to forbid you from meeting him right now. I will not leave you alone. I care about you too much for that. But I will try not to let my grievances get in the way of your happiness. 

“For now, I’ll give you three months. During that time, I won’t do anything to get in your way. You are free to spend as much time with Findekáno as you wish. I want you to prove to me that this relationship is a good decision. At the end of that time, we will see where we stand.”

Maitimo stared at his father. Delight and relief bubbled up in his chest, and he felt a huge smile threaten to split his cheeks.

“Thank you, Atto! I won’t make you regret this, I promise.” 

He threw his arms around his father. For a moment Fëanáro froze, but then he was hugging his son back and they were smiling and all was good again.

And at that moment, Maitimo was sure everything would turn out perfectly. 

* * *

_Dear Findekáno,_

_I finally spoke with my father over breakfast. Things went wonderfully! He’s given us three months to prove that our relationship is a good idea, and he’s promised not to interfere for the duration._

_I’m a little nervous. He remains unhappy about anyone descended from Indis, so keeping him convinced may be a tall order. However, if anyone can pull off the impossible (or at least the very difficult), you can. We’ll make it work._

_Also, thank you for the ring! It’s beautiful. The timing of the delivery turned out to be very convenient, as well — it arrived right in the middle of breakfast, so everyone got to see my face unconsciously lighting up as I read your note. It was a very strange experience, but I think it helped to convince Atto of how much I love you._

_I love you, by the way. I haven’t said that enough._

_Yours,_

_Russandol_

_Dear Russandol,_

_Hooray! Excuse me while I confuse my family with a victory dance._

_Seriously, this is wonderful. We don’t have to go to any of those extreme lengths we’d talked about, and we might get the approval of both our fathers! Well done, Russo! Things will work out fine, you’ll see._

_By the way, how are you delivering these? Arakáno’s out riding with Ammë, so he can’t have sent it. I hope you’ll get my reply — I’m leaving it where I found your note._

_I love you too!_

_~ Finno_

_P.S. The fortuitous timing of my previous note may not have been a coincidence._

_Dear Findekáno,_

_I politely asked the Ambarrussar to deliver it for me. No bribery was involved._

_Also, I suspected as much. You are very scheming and diabolical. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Russandol_

* * *

**_Years later_ **

Finno looked unbearably handsome in his wedding clothes. 

Maitimo’s heart had fluttered nervously in his chest as he ascended the steps to the dais. When he caught sight of Finno, though, any last fears he had melted away. He was magnificent, and Maitimo had to be the luckiest person in all Arda. They could do this.

Finno caught his eye and gave a smile and a wink. Maitimo smiled back. 

Looking aside to the edge of the dais, he saw Fëanáro and Nolofinwë standing side by side, each looking at their sons with proud smiles. Maitimo grinned back. It had not been easy, but over the past few years, their hatred for each other had dwindled into an almost good-natured rivalry. Perhaps they would never admit it, but Maitimo thought they were growing to like each other a little. He was still impressed that he and Finno had managed to get all of their parents to approve of their wedding.

Maitimo took Finno’s hand. He felt warm and full of happiness. With a grin, they turned to face the assembled people. He felt happier than he ever remembered feeling before. The joyous warmth surrounded him and settled deep in his chest, empowering him.

They smiled in joy as they said their vows. They beamed as they slipped golden rings onto each other’s fingers. They cried as they kissed, right there on the dais in front of everyone. The crowd applauded and they laughed through their tears. 

“I love you,” Maitimo whispered. “I love you so much.”

Finno kissed him again.

There would be challenges and trials. There would be difficulty and unforeseen danger. The future was by no means certain. But as he stood there looking out from the dais, hand in hand with his love, and surrounded by a family that was, finally, united, Maitimo was not afraid. Whatever they faced, they would face it together. 

And that would be enough.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this took the better part of three months, and I had a wonderful time throughout. Thanks again to lferion for inspiring/enabling my summer adventure! :D
> 
>  _Elwenna_ is a Quenya word I made up, from _elwen_ (heart) and _anna_ (gift). I liked the translation enough that I reused it for the title. 
> 
> The last image before the moodboard/collage was the original prompt. I like to think all those objects were made by Maedhros and Fingon over the course of their relationship!
> 
> Again, comments and/or kudos would be greatly appreciated! ;)


End file.
